


i wanna sleep next to you

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: au future fic/au after “change your mind” or Peridot dreams in purple, Amethyst dreams in green (Amedot, mentions of Lapidot and Pearlmethyst) - also a sister fic with my Lapidot fic titled ‘kiss me under the stars’





	i wanna sleep next to you

― 

(Back in Homeworld, Peridot didn’t really know what sleep was. But, what she did know was this - whenever she closed her eyes, rays of mauve clouds would appear in her dreams.

Violet striped stars would float around, in her mind’s eye - the color of Amethysts, she thought. And, at the time, she hadn’t realized just what kind of plans fate had in store for her. 

She’d sink into that purple darkness before it was time to get back to her duties again.

Her work was never done).

― 

(Amethyst doesn’t remember much from her short time in the Kindergarten.

Her knowledge was limited back then. Although, she oddly always recognized the shades of emerald. It was as if her entire world had been black and white before this exact moment.

Before the Crystal Gems, Amethyst’s life was like an old movie. Scratchy and worn out, until the moment Rose showed her the beauty of the Earth.

All the pretty flowers, all the tall trees, all the greenery of the leaves - green like the first color she’d ever seen.

And, ever since then, Amethyst’s world has been filled with wonder and excitement).

― 

Peridot is a mix of emotions while living with the Crystal Gems.

After everything that’s happened, she knows that this is the only place she can stay, for now. And with the barn destroyed, she didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

But, it was so loud here. 

With Garnet and Pearl singing karaoke with Steven in one room, the Off-Colors chatting away in the kitchen, the newly healed Corrupted Gems making a mess in the living room, and Lapis’ snoring right next to her―

Actually, that was a noise Peridot had gotten quite used to, by now.

“You hate it here, don’t you Peri?” She suddenly hears someone chime in next to her. Peridot turns her head to spy Amethyst hanging over the railing holding the bath tub’s curtain up.

She sighs, leaning against the toilet. “Whatever gave you that idea?” Peridot murmurs softly.

Amethyst finds herself smiling at the other gem. She truly missed having her around. “I know it’s not as nice and quiet as your old barn,” she says. “But hey, the bath tub was your first bed, you know? I mean it’s not the most comfortable place but―”

“I don’t need to sleep Amethyst,” Peridot suddenly spits, cutting her off.

She looks down at Lapis again, who is napping away. She’s knows by now that the blue gem is quite deep in her slumber and, although she didn’t really need to sleep, it was something Lapis truly enjoyed.

Absentmindedly, Peridot ruffles her fingers through the other gem’s hair.

“That’s not the problem,” she mumbles.

Amethyst’s observes how soft she is with Lapis. How vulnerable. It makes her realize where the true issue is.

“You’re still mad at Lapis,” she realizes. “For leaving you,” she specifies.

Peridot’s eyes widen at her friend’s statement.

“Yeah,” she finally releases, sounding anxious. “I am,” she goes on to say.

Amethyst rolls her eyes at this exaggerated situation. Things couldn’t possible be so bad. It’s not as if Lapis was as difficult or specific as Pearl was. She wonders why Peridot was having such a hard time with this. “You could just talk to her about it,” she points out.

The green gem looks uncomfortable with the thought. She thinks of all the moments Lapis had been distant prior to leaving - of all the nights she left Peridot alone, crying, sad and lonely.

“It’s not that easy,” she says instead, with a bitter tone.

Amethyst recognizes the look in the other gem’s eyes right away - pettiness. Somewhere, underneath the compassion, lies the soul of the old Peridot that had attempted to destroy her. 

“Well,” the purple gem sighs, placing a hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “It’s not that hard either,” she tells her.

For the first time, Peridot doesn’t believe her.

― 

(Peridot notices Amethyst around her a lot more, since then.

Whether she is out taking Pumpkin for a walk, or having a snack with Steven. Whether she’s just researching tools with Pearl, or surfing the web while lying on the beach - Amethyst is there, keeping an eye on her.

Overtime, Peridot’s gotten used to the other gem’s company, and she’s not exactly sure she wants her shoo her away, just yet).

― 

One night, Peridot ends up in Amethyst’s room, watching old reruns of Camp Pining Hearts.

The purple gem is so tired that she can barely keep her eyes open. She’s lying on her stomach with a pillow between her arms. The green gem sits next to her, unable to look away from the screen.

“I can’t believe you still watch this show,” Amethyst says, while rolling her eyes.

Peridot doesn’t offer her a reaction. “You don’t have to stick around,” she tells her, motionlessly.

It takes her too long to realize that she’s completely oblivious. Peridot doesn’t take hints well - she’s utterly clueless when it comes to this human stuff called ‘emotions’. So instead, Amethyst nudges her hand.

“I like spending time with you, Peri,” she admits, as her touch makes the other gem blush.

“I noticed,” is all Perdiot is able to blurt out, in the midst of her anxiety.

She really hated Earth for these reasons exactly. It had given her so many feelings - feelings she just could not explain. She didn’t know how to name them, or pursue them in any way.

How does one make these things go away? She thought.

“Amethyst, you’re easy to talk to.”

The purple gem looked at her skeptically. “Thanks,” she says, as she hadn’t expected that random compliment coming from Peridot. “I guess that’s different than what you’re used to with Lapis, isn’t it?” she figures out.

And it makes Peridot realize that Amethyst is a lot smarter than she leads on. Actually, she’s a lot smarter than most people.

Because she’s perceptive.

“Lapis is,” Peridot pauses, as her voice shakes. After all, her blue gem companion is so many things and more. How could she just summarize her into a simple word? Lapis was brilliant, brave, strong and― 

“Sensitive,” Peridot finally settles on that word instead. “I am still learning what is appropriate to say and what is not, around her,” she confesses, with a broken look in her eyes.

The other gem decides that she hates it when Peridot is sad.

“You’re such a softy, Peri,” Amethyst smiles, lightly punching her friend in the shoulder.

She chuckles, rubbing the spot Amethyst had just touched. Unexpectedly, the remnants of her mark makes her skin crawl.

“So are you,” Perdiot tells her.

Amethyst knows she’s not human either but, if she were, this could be the moment where her heart would beat faster. Because Peridot’s smile is enought o light up her entire world - and then some. “Me?” she says, laughing. “Ha, yeah right,” Amethyst rolls her eyes.

(They focus their attention back on the screen as Paulette and Percy share a kiss).

― 

(Later that night, Amethyst notices that Perdiot has moved her stuff from the bathroom to her bedroom.

“I kinda miss having a barn mate,” she offers, as an explanation. “Is this okay?” the fact that she’s actually asking is a surprise.

Normally, Perdiot can be a bit controlling - in a odd way, Amethyst did think she was a tad similar to Pearl. Maybe that’s why they budded heads so often.

“Yeah sure, Peri,” she softly replies, patting a spot beside her on her bed. “It’s room mates though, around here,” she sings, grinning with all her teeth.

Peridot climbs into bed next to her as Amethyst pulls the covers over their heads.

“Right,” she nods, “Room mates,” Peridot repeats, closing her eyes.

(She starts dreaming in purple, all over again).

―


End file.
